gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Kissed A Girl (canción)
I Kissed a Girl, en español Besé Una Chica, es una canción presentada en el episodio Pilot. Fue cantada por Tina Cohen-Chang en su audición para entrar al Glee Club. La versión original pertenece a Katy Perry de su álbum One Of The Boys. Esta canción es nuevamente presentada en el episodio I Kissed a Girl cantada por las Chicas de New Directions y The Troubletones, con solos de Rachel y Santana. Esta canción está incluída únicamente en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Deluxe Edition. Contexto de la Canción Pilot thumb|158px Tina canta esta canción en el auditorio para audicionar al Glee Club. Es escuchada por el Sr. Schue y él la acepta en el coro. I Kissed a Girl Cuando el secreto de Santana es revelado, el capitán del equipo de Rugby se le acerca acosandola, diciendo que con alguien como él ella volvería a se "normal", en eso llegan todas las chicas de New Directions y de The Troubletones defendiendola y diciendo que ella ya es normal, e inmediatamente lo echan para así comenzar a cantar la canción en los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde todos los chicos las oyen cantar. Y así demuestra como todas las chicas están a favor y alientan a Santana por haber dicho la verdad y "salir del clóset". Letra (Episodio:Pilot) Tina: It's not What I'm Used To Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention I kissed a girl I liked it Letra (I Kissed a Girl) Santana: This was never the way I planned, (Rachel: Not my intention')' I got so brave, drink in hand (Rachel: Lost my discretion') '''It's not what '(Rachel:' I'm used to')' Just wanna try you on '(Rachel:' I'm curious for you')' '''Santana y Rachel:' Caught my attention Santana y Rachel con Las Troubletones, Tina y Quinn: I kissed a girl and I liked it, Santana: '''The taste of her cherry chapstick '''Santana y Rachel con Las Troubletones, Tina y Quinn: I kissed a girl just to try it, Rachel:'''I hope my boyfriend don't mind it '''Rachel y Santana con Las Troubletones, Tina y Quinn: It felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it Rachel: No I don't even know your name (Santana: It doesn't matter') '''You're my experimental game '(Santana:' Just human nature') It's not what good girls do, '''(Santana: Not how they should behave')' My head gets so confused, Santana y Rachel: Hard to obey Santana y Rachel con Las Troubletones, Tina y Quinn: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Santana y Rachel con Las Troubletones, Tina y Quinn ' I kissed a girl just to try it, '''Rachel:'I hope my boyfriend don't mind it '''Rachel y Santana con Las Troubletones, Tina y Quinn: It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Us girls we are so magical, Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist, so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal; Santana: It's innocent Santana y Rachel con The Troubletones, Tina y Quinn: ' I kissed a girl, and I liked it, '''Santana:'The taste of her cherry chapstick 'Santana y Rachel con Las Troubletones, Tina y Quinn: ' I kissed a girl just to try it, 'Rachel:'I hope my boyfriend don't mind it '''Rachel y Santana con Las Troubletones, Tina y Quinn: It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it. Curiosidades *Es la tercera vez en la cual se ocupa el nombre " I Kissed A Girl" para algo que tenga que ver con Glee. La primera en el capítulo "Pilot" que se utiliza como su audición de Tina, la segunda como nombre del mismo episodio de la tercera temporada en donde cantan esta canción y finalmente esta canción. *Al finalizar la canción, Santana le cuenta a todos que ya le informó a sus padres que es lesbiana y que se lo tomaron bien, en ese momento todos en el salón le aplauden. Pero el único que se puso de pie a aplaudirle fue Mike. *En el episodio 2009, es el ultimo solo de Tina Cohen-Chang en la serie. Y la ultima vez que canta en toda la serie. *De acuerdo al orden cronológico de la serie esta es la primera canción interpretada por Tina, curiosamente por el orden de los episodios es la última canción de Tina. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|281pxthumb|right|297pxthumb|left|284pxthumb|left|276pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones del episodio Pilot Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Audiciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones del episodio I Kissed A Girl Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Troubletones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Solos de Tina Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Canciones con nombres de episodios Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de Katy Perry Categoría:Duetos Pezberry Categoría:Duetos Loperry